danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Round 2 - Case 1
This case took place over the weekend of May 30th, 2014. The motive for this murder was the threat of everyone's darkest secrets being revealed. The victim was found in the restrooms on floor 1. The investigation can be found here, and the trial here. Monobear File Victim: Vinh Tran Location of body: The men‘s restroom Estimated time of death: Between 1:00 pm and 1:30 pm Cause of death: Poisoning. Large amounts of cough syrup found in the victim’s system. Injury to right hand. Investigation The following clues were found during the investigation: Men's Restroom * Sheets torn down from mirrors + one shattered mirror * Small cuts on the victim's hand and the smell of bitter almonds on the body * Missing mirror shards * Droplets of Tran's blood but a very clean crime scene * Long pink(?) hair in Tran's fist * Bloody paper towels in rubbish bin + the missing glass shards Storage Room * Three missing bottles of cough syrup + other things Incinerator Room * A warm incinerator and a bloody shirt sleeve The Kitchen * A missing bottle of rice wine, a cutting board and bags of almonds sitting on the kitchen counter * Delicious but suspect almonds * More bitter almonds missing than sweet Tran's Room * The missing bottles of cough syrup found * Pitchers covered in plastic wrap in Tran's room + code written on them. The pitchers were full of coffee. Trial This part should include a concise breakdown of how the important parts of the trial went down. i.e. what evidence pointed to Miriam, how Miriam confessed, how she killed Tran, etc. Does not need to be indepth, and who exactly did what/said what is not entirely important. Execution - Mirror, Mirror on the Wall With the votes being cast on Miriam Tristesse, Monobear confirms her as the culprit and proceeds with the brutal first execution. Miriam is brought into a hallway of mirrors of which she has to stand in the middle of, seeing her reflection from every side. Every attempt to run and escape is just met with another mirror and looking back at herself. After so many dead ends, she just turns to see herself reflecting on dozens of panes of glass. Suddenly, she doesn't only see herself, but Monobear standing behind her, but only within the reflections. With a scream, she finally stumbles towards the exit only to find herself trapped in a glass box and face-to-face with a funhouse mirror. Her image distorts, sending her running again into the maze and it soon cracks behind her, fracturing her image, proceeding to fall down. Miriam trips and falls just as she gets outside the mirror house entrance. Rolling over, she raises her hands to shield herself only to get crushed by the mirror as it comes down. Slowly from beneath the glass. her blood runs out towards the other students protected behind the chain linked fence. Aftermath wow we sure did burn a lot of shit Memorable Moments * Kirei punching the bathroom stall door off its hinges. * Adachi still believing Tran was a girl, until everyone corrected him. * Cammy accusing Schuldig because his name meant Guilty Butcher. * Cecil comforting Miriam just before her execution. * literally whatever you guys want to put here it's memorable moments for YOU guys. Trivia * Originally Cecil was rolled to be a victim, but opted out. Then all parties later felt disappointed over the missed irony: it was prophesized that mirrors would kill him. * Schuldig's outfit: flash of a women's racing swimsuit, pair of goth loli white rabbit earmuffs, long red hero scarf, pair of roller slippers, green blazer, green dinosaur mascot costume slung over his shoulders like a cape somehow, all of the usual trappings and accoutrements that traditionally come with Schuldig's presence. Category:Round 2 Category:Cases